Nicholas Rodriguez
|status = Unknown|from = Valencia, Spain|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|height = 6' 3'|weight = 196 lbs.|ethnicity = Latino|residence = |family = Camilla Rodriguez - Mother Javier Rodriguez - Father Nicole Rodriguez - Sister (Unnamed) - 2 brothers (Unnamed) - Sister Amy Mason - Former girlfriend|image1 = Cinderello-levy-1-858x1024.jpg}}"When the sun sets in the west, only we'll know whose watching from the other side, Amelia." — Nick's words Amy "Nicholas "Nick" Mateo Rodriguez" (born October 7th, 1986), is a deutaragonist/antagonist of Dinero. He was a hotel owner dancer, and drug pin who secretly worked to pay for hidden relationships. Sighting his own loneliness, Nicholas would propose for different women to come stay with him in exchange for gifts, known as "house girls." This bordered on the edge of misogyny when he began to have multiple women at one time. However, a sudden realization began to unravel Nick's mental state and his criminal empire began to crumble as his house girls started to struggle with their situations. Overview Nick started his life out as a conceited and arrogant playboy, material things meaning all the world to him. These younger days, eventually enamoring his businesses to failure, set him down a conflicted path. In this he would begin to sell ecstasy to multiple night clubs, using the money from his production to help support famished families. This motivation, though dutiful in mind, was always more twisted than honorable when he began to use the money for personal gain, and bared witness to the fact that he had actually destroyed families rather than helping them. Cautiously, Nick was able to keep all of this from everyone, including his own family until these dealings were exposed to them. Early Life Through the events of Dinero de Sangre, Nick grows up in a family that revolves around the cocaine drug trade. His father Javier owned many hotel/casinos so making a living was never much of a problem. However one day he bared witness to Javier's death at the hands of cartel members. He saw that the only way of compensating for this was to use power to punish those in this trade, all the while helping those in poor situations. Dinero Dinero starts off with Nicholas at the top of a criminal empire. He secretly meets up with his cooks to deliver product to different cartel members, but gives the money earned back to everyone but himself. These include his house girls, women who stay with him in exchange for affection, poor families, and the aforementioned cooks. In order to cover his deeds he as well owns multiple hotels that bring in extra money. Nicholas' attitude at first appears to be rather conceited and arrogant. But he can as well be gentle and kind, strictly adhering to a moral code. Through the eyes of his house girls Chel, Becky, Kate, and Amy, Nick is sparingly seen, only appearing often to have sex with them. This is demonstrated first when he comes into the penthouse to have a conversation with Chel. Their talk slowly devolves from being casual to much much more involved, and it ends in the way expected. The day after this Nick is approached and robbed for drug money. He tells Kate afterward that he began to feel something he hadn't felt in along time: remorse. She offers to cheer him up, but he refuses, angering her. Nick continues to struggle with the thoughts inside his head after walking through a halfway house. Relationships Trivia * Nick drove a black Porsche but crashed it in an accident. It was most likely the last car he would own. Category:Male Category:Unknown Category:Characters Category:Dinero